


Snippets

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon, F/M, Het, Jealousy, M/M, Meme, Pairings, Pining, Romance, Sex, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another song meme with various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

1\. **"Clothes off", Gym Class Heroes**

It's really not easy trying to take your pants off when your shoes are still on. Peter almost falls down but manages, anyway.

He's joined by a companion who's trying desperately to undo the buttons to his shirt without ripping them- Lord knows Peter's tired of sewing them back on- and quite frankly, there is just not enough time for this.

But, Peter was never one to say no, especially not when he walks in on a very naked, very wet Sylar getting out of the shower.

They finally manage to get Peter's pants off, and his shirt is halfway unbuttoned, and then Peter realizes he still has his shoes on, so he tries to bend down and untie them but Sylar tugs him back up so he can finish the buttons.

"I am NOT having sex with my shoes on like some sort of porn star," Peter protests, and grumbling, Sylar leaves the shirt be to reach down and untie the laces.

Peter swore, sometimes these things were not worth the trouble.

Of course, when Sylar suddenly starts pulling down Peter's boxer briefs, he realizes...yeah, okay. They're worth it.

2\. **"Paralyzer", Finger Eleven.**

Peter hits the wall and the air rushes from his lungs.

Fuck, that hurt.

He tries to open his eyes and sees a tall, looming figure looming towards him. When he tries to move his hand forward, he's met with resistance. Sylar's holding him to the wall with his telekinesis.

Why didn't Peter take that from him, again?

He sighs inwardly and waits for Sylar to start ripping his head open.

Instead, he just feels warm breath against his neck and he realizes that Sylar's just standing there.

And looking at him with the most lustful eyes he's ever seen.

Well, that's...unexpected.

Lifting his chin up, Peter says, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to do something?"

The lips crushing themselves against his own are his answer.

3\. **"Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet", Fall Out Boy.**

Mohinder is able to respond to Matt's phone call.

Sure, he was dead, but Hiro saved him. Not that Mohinder knows that.

But Matt calls him, and agrees to come over, and he does. He meets Janice and Matt's son.

_Matt's son._

He can't help the inward feeling of anger over that. He fondly remembers when he and Matt and Molly lived together in his apartment, and everything was just so...nice.

Mohinder can't help noticing, however, that Matt seems...off somehow. He can't stop smirking and making stupid jokes and eating apples.

And for some reason, he's been hitting on Mohinder.

It's not until Matt's able to break through Sylar's control that he tells Mohinder exactly what's going on.

"I will NEVER be like you!"

Matt is yelling at nothing. He keeps slipping back and forth between himself and Sylar.

Mohinder stands by and watches, worriedly.

Finally, Matt turns to Mohiner.

"You have to get out of here before he makes me hurt you," he says.

Mohinder stands firm.

"No."

It may sound dumb, but this is exactly where Mohinder needs to be.

4\. **"Time is Running Out," Muse.**

Peter knows he shouldn't be doing this.

There are so many times he's been lying in bed with someone he should hate, someone he should very well stab when he's sleeping...

But he can't.

Sometimes, before he falls asleep, Sylar tells Peter that he thinks they could do something great, together. To stop this stupid hunting and persecution of people who are special.

Like them.

Peter shakes his head. "It's going to end someday," he tells the other man.

But Sylar doesn't listen.

Still, everytime Sylar sneaks into Peter's apartment, Peter can't say no.

"We don't have a lot of-"

He gets cut off by a kiss.

"We should make things count," Sylar whispers, and Peter gives in again.

Eventually, he knew it would end. His addiction would have to end. For everyone's good: Nathan, Claire, his mom, Hiro and Ando, Matt, Mohinder...everyone. Because as much as he won't admit how much he cares, he knows that this is how it was always supposed to be.

And that is why he steals Sylar's power, stabs him with a needle, and watches as they burn him.

He tries to ignore the sinking feeling.

5\. **"Sex on Fire," Kings of Leon.**

The funny thing about Vulcans, they're burning hot compared to humans. Jim Kirk knows this.

And he's not lying when he says it makes the sex better.

Everything about Spock drives him absolutely crazy. The way his lips barely quirk in a stoic smile when he finds something amusing, the way his eyebrows betray all of his emotion (second to his eyes, of course) and those damn ears.

He runs his fingers lightly across Spock's face and feels the heat radiating from it. One of those just barely there smiles quirks up and Spock bends his face down for a smouldering kiss.

6\. **"Undisclosed Desires," Muse.**

So what if Edgar's in love with Lydia?

So what if he's been in love with her since the moment he met her?

Fuck it.

He knows she's angry about a lot of things. But he doesn't care. No matter what happens, he'll be there for her.

Even if it means he'll spend more nights lying awake because if he dares fall asleep, he'll dream the same thing he's dreamt for years.

When he saw Lydia and him together in that crystal ball. What would happen if she came to him and offered herself to him. They would entwine together and her long hair would drape across his chest and he would make her scream for him.

He'd wake up and feel like a giant pervert.

What he wants from Lydia is not just her body. He wants her.

For exactly who she is, moving tattoos, secret daughter and all.

He'll just have to wait for his chance.

7\. **"Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes," Fall Out Boy.**

No matter how beat up Jim gets, Bones is always there to patch him up. Every fucking time.

Bones has his heart broken several times. Jim will never admit he's in love.

So it's no surprise when they end up together on a biobed with lips pressed together and hands digging into bruising hips, neither of them say "I love you".

Why should they?

This is nothing.

Right?

Bones is busy trying to do some paperwork after one of their many (now frequent) trysts, he finds himself thinking bitterly, "Who needs love, anyway?"

Certainly he doesn't.

He's not going to say it first, anyway.

He'll leave that to Jim.

8\. **"Bad Boy," Cascada.**

Lydia would never tell anyone, but she has a special spot on her hip that has a reoccurring image that forms on it.

She hides it whenever it shows up. And lately, that's a lot.

The problem is, of course, that the image is of Edgar. And Edgar is a horrible choice to have a crush on. He gets angry quickly, he's impulsive, he's violent and sometimes just plain rude.

But on the other hand, he's loyal and sweet and hard working and beautiful and best of all...

He cares about Lydia.

For everything that she is. For as damaged as she is.

It just about kills her to go and seduce Sylar on Samuel's orders, but she does it. And afterwards, there's the image appearing on her hip again.

She's staring at it in the mirror when someone comes in behind her.

She doesn't need to turn around to see who it is.

9\. **"Lovers in Japan/Reign of Love", Coldplay.**

Hiro can't sleep.

How can he, when the love of his life, who he finally saved from death, is missing?

He teleports himself over to Samuel and demands he finally tell him where Charlie is. After all, he did what he was asked.

When he's told, it suddenly makes so much sense.

Scrunching his eyes shut, he imagines where he needs to go. But when he reopens them, he finds himself exactly where he was before.

Why can't he go to Charlie?

He frowns and thinks really hard. He needs to concentrate. He needs to put his everything into this.

So he tries to remember everything about Charlie that he loves.

Her big eyes and her bright smile and the way she laughs at his dumb jokes.

The way she speaks Japanese with him.

The look on her face when he shows her all the paper cranes that he made her.

The relief they both felt when Sylar was able to remove the blood clot.

When he reopens his eyes, he finds himself standing in a field of cherry blossoms, in Japan.

He runs through the village as fast as he can, shouting "Charlie!"

He stumbles upon an old house and somehow, he knows she's there. He slides the door open, steps inside, and bows to the old woman sitting there.

She looks warily at his strange clothes and his glasses and the nods her head in the direction of the other room.

He bows again and tries not to run as he gets to the other door.

He carefully slides it open, steps in, and then slides it shut behind him.

What greets him is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. A woman with red hair pulled up into a bun is standing by the window, wearing a pink kimono.

She turns around, smiles, and says the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

_Hiro._

He knows he's in the right place.

10\. **"Faster Kill Pussycat," Britney Murphy.**

Who would have thought that the one person Sylar finds himself not wanting to kill would be the person he probably should kill?

He sits in some apartment he broke in to and stares at the ceiling.

He hates himself for wanting for Peter so badly. He hates the way that he always comes to Peter and he hates the way Peter is stupid enough to give in everytime.

But that hate is completely forgotten when the object of his hate saunters in and immediately starts to undress.

Sylar tugs Peter down on to the floor with him and kisses him hard. Fuck if he wasn't so turned on right now.

There are probably better things in the world than having Peter Petrelli moaning underneath him, but Sylar doesn't care to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
